SkekZok
'''SkekZok' is the court Ritual Master for the race of Skeksis and one of the primary antagonists in the film The Dark Crystal. His Mystic counter-part is urZah, the Ritual-Guardian. The Ritual Master is referred to in production notes and the screen credits as the High Priest. He is the tallest of the Skeksis, with "a skull-like head and hypnotic eyes." The original notes called for a robe hung with ecclesiastical bric-a-brac such as reliquaries and Orthodox icons, as well as a great staff. His movement was to be based on the stylized gestures of Tai Chi. SkekZok's status among the Skeksis was gained through lies and invented prophecies. Upon the death of Emperor skekSo, the Ritual Master finds that the other Skeksis practice their own divinations which they trust above his. It is his ritual dagger which causes the death of Kira the Gelfling. "SkekZok the Ritual-Master thought to hold all control of the life of the court in his own hands. He had the ear of the emperor, whose wishes were absolute; none could hope for sucess except through skekZok. The other Skeksis he sought to control through the prophecies he invented, the false apparitions he conjured. Too late he found that the Emperor raised favorites only to enjoy the pleasure of their fall, caring for them not at all; and that the other Skeksis all practiced their own secret divinations, which they trusted above his." Biography SkekZok was the Skeksis High Priest. His Mystic counterpart was the Ritual Guardian. He was the tallest Skeksis, made more imposing by his regal golden carapace and unusual-looking hat. It was the High Priest who led the Skeksis in their daily rituals of drawing power from the Dark Crystal, and he also enforced Skeksis law and served as the Emperor's advisor. He continued in the latter capacity after the original emperor's death and the ascent of the General, however the General ignored his advice at every turn. When Kira was captured, the High Priest advocated killing her, as they were sworn to kill all Gelflings on account of the Prophecy. To his consternation, the General-Emperor instead heeded the advice of the Scientist, that they should drain Kira's life essence first. However he promised him they would kill her after. Later, during the ceremony of the Great Conjunction, Kira (who had escaped the Scientist) and her fellow Gelfling Jen appeared. When Kira picked up the dropped shard and threw it to Jen, it was the High Priest who stabbed her in the back with a dagger, killing her, Shortly afterward, when the Skeksis and Mystics recombined, the High Priest joined with the Ritual Guardian to form the UrSkek ZokZah. Gallery Now you die, Gelfling!.png|SkekZok kills Kira Trivia *The novelization of the film by A.C.H. Smith depicts the skekZok as being power hungry and constantly plotting to overthrow skekUng. This is in direct contradiction to the film wherein skekZok seems uninterested in taking the throne for himself, and allies himself with skekUng early (despite skekUng's refusal to heed his advice). *In the Marvel Comics adaptation, skekZok's hat is incorrectly drawn as being part of his head. Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dark Priests Category:Murderer Category:Muppet Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fragment Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Supremacists Category:Aliens Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Magic